This invention relates generally to printing, and more particularly, although not exclusively, to modifying a printing process in response to environmental conditions within the electrophotographic area of a printer.
It is generally known that environmental conditions may impact various aspects of the printing process. For example, in inkjet printers, dry air (i.e., low relative humidity) may exacerbate pen decap. In another example, in electrophotographic (xe2x80x9cEPxe2x80x9d) printers (e.g., laser printers, etc.), cold and/or dry air may effect toner transfer and thus, image quality and toner usage. Additionally environmental conditions may effect estimation of toner usage in EP printers.
To address the impact of environmental conditions on the printing process, various conventional printing devices have sought to optimize the printing process for so-called xe2x80x9ctypicalxe2x80x9d environmental conditions. However, as printing technology has improved, pixel size has generally been reduced. Along with this reduction in pixel size, a corresponding increase in the impact of environmental conditions has occurred. For example, to decrease pixel size, toner particle size has decreased. In general, smaller particles may be more susceptible to fluctuations in electrostatic charge due to environmental conditions. Thus, the image quality of these prior art printer may only be acceptable for a relatively narrow range of environmental conditions.
Additionally, some conventional printing devices modify certain printing processes by utilizing conventional sensors to measure environmental conditions in the vicinity of the printer. For example The U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,174, currently assigned to HEWLETT-PACKARD COMPANY, discloses a printing system including an ambient condition sensor for estimating the consumption of toner and the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In one respect, the invention pertains to a method for modifying an electrophotographic process in response to an environmental factor within an electrophotographic area of a printing device. The method includes sensing the environmental factor within the electrophotographic area of the printing device and modifying the electrophotographic process in response to the sensed environmental factor.
In another respect, the invention pertains to a computer readable medium on which is embedded computer software. The software is executable to perform a method of modifying an electrophotographic process in response to an environmental factor within an electrophotographic area of a printing device. The method includes sensing the environmental factor within the electrophotographic area of the printing device and modifying the electrophotographic process in response to the sensed environmental factor.
In yet another respect, the invention pertains to a system for determining an environmental factor within a printing area of a printer. The system includes a sensor that is operable to sense the environmental factor within the printing area of the printer and a processor system that is configured to communicate with the sensor and determine the environmental factor based on the data associated with the environmental factor.
In comparison to known prior art, certain embodiments of the invention are capable of achieving certain aspects, including some or all of the following: (1) improve image quality; (2) improve toner usage estimation; (3) more stable transfer of toner and (4) reduce the number of parts in the printer and thus, increase reliability. Those skilled in the art will appreciate these and other aspects of various embodiments of the invention upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment with reference to the below-listed drawings.